Scream For Me
by evildead96
Summary: Billy Loomis is back from the dead and he's killing again and after Sidney, not for blood, but for her love. And if Billy can't have Sidney again, no one can. Who will survive in this massacre when all the 'rules' mean nothing and supernatural is natural.
1. So Cliche'

A/N: Hey guys ^^ This is my first Scream story, and I'm a fan, but I don't think I'm great with every detail, but go easy on me and help me along the way if you like, reviews and feedback is GREATLY appreciated. And I'll kindly take in ideas/suggestions if you have any.

So this story is about Billy, Sidney's first love, and the first Ghost face killer, comes back from the dead, not only for vengeance, but to win back Sidney, if he can't have her, no one can. And ignore Scream 4 for this story; this takes place after Scream 3.

Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Scream franchise, nor make any money or profit from it etc.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: So Cliché<p>

Holly Carlson, young, beautiful…naked as she paced gracefully into her petite but posh bathroom, her bathtub all nice and hot for her as her smooth pedicured feet dipped into the steaming water as she immersed the rest of herself into the calming bath tub.

Her long, flowing waves of chestnut brown hair was tied up in a loose bun so it wouldn't get wet. And a towel rested underneath her head as she played music through her portable radio on the small table beside her luxurious bath.

"This is the life…" Holly chimed to herself and then her eyes opened and glared across the room I annoyance as her phone started ringing.

"Urgh, I'm coming I'm coming…great way to ruin my night, asshole." Holly muttered to herself as she got out of her bath and grabbed the towel neatly folded and wrapped it around her slender body as she padded along the floor to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She spoke, she waited for a reply, but all she could hear was breathing.

"…Hello?" She frowned and began walking into her bedroom to find some of her clothes laid out on her bed. A pair of her lacy underwear for 'special occasions' she liked to say, and one of her favourite dresses, which revealed far too much of her body as acceptable.

"_Get dressed honey, we're going to do something special tonight,"_ A very familiar voice spoke and Holly sighed in relief as she recognised it as her boyfriend Joey Nicks, another one of her famous flings with some bad boy musician, football player or who ever wanted to have a go with her.

She bit her lip in anticipation and started changing as she dropped the towel onto the floor.

"What are we doing? Something…fun?" She asked in a playful voice and she heard him snicker.

"_Oh you'll love it, there'll be lots of __**screaming**__." _He replied and she pursed her lips together as she zipped up her dress and flattened it out.

"Ooh, sounds kinky, are you at work still?" She asked and he snickered again.

"_No._"

"Where are you then?" She asked, frowning as she began walking down the hallway.

It was silent for a few seconds until she reached the top of the staircase and he spoke again.

"_I'm already in the house."_ His voice was no longer Joey's, but his voice was dark, sinister and croaky. She started to back away from the stairs and the closet behind her flung open and out came the mutilated corpse of Joey Nicks and she screamed in horror as she stared at the phone and looked at the stairs, as a shadow appeared it became ascending up the stairs.

"_I have one question for you; what's your favourite Scary Movie?"_ He sneered and cackled when he hung up the phone and there he was standing at the top of the staircase, clad in a black cloak and with a white mask of a ghosts face, and in his hands, one a phone, the other…a glinting but sharp and deadly dagger.

Holly screamed in terror again and rushed to her room and heard the man stomp after her and she slammed the door on him as he brought the dagger to the door, piercing through the wood and missing her by a hands length. She screeched again and dialled 911 and waited for the other end to pick up as she heard the door being brutally beaten by the masked man.

"_Hello 911,"_

"Hello this is Holly Carlson, there's a man who's in my house and he killed my boyfriend and he's about to kill me please you have to help me!" Holly cried out and tears began streaking down her face.

"_Okay, where is your house? We'll dispatch some help right away."_

Holly told her details and cried as she hung up and the door was broken off its hinges as he came through, pulled the dagger out of the door and stood there, tilting his head at her as she backed to the window, moving her arms around in search of something to help her.

"Who are you?" She screamed at him, he simply stared at her, she wasn't sure if he was looking at her or not because she couldn't see through that mask.

"It's me, Joey, you dirty slut!" He cackled as he held a voice device to his mouth and she cried out again and he laughed.

"What do you want from me?" She said, her tears pouring down her face as she shook with fear.

"To rip your fucking guts out just like your boyfriend!" He laughed and she suddenly grabbed a lamp and threw it at the man, striking him against the shoulder and he staggered back and grunted as she tried jumping over her bed to get past him, but he rushed to the door, not letting her pass and she screamed as he shoved her down onto the bed and they struggled as he tried slicing her neck but she kneed him in the gut and he fumbled.

He gained back his energy and elbowed her in the face, cursing her as she cried out and spat blood. She felt a cold pressure press against her neck and realised the blade was against her bare neck and she didn't dare gulp as the man was on top of her, pinning her down and about to end her life.

"…Please don't kill me…Please…I have money…Lots of it-"

"I don't want your fucking money. I just need to know one thing from you." He snapped and her eyes went wide as he grabbed her by her neck and pulled her up.

"_Where_ is Sidney Prescott?" He snarled and she whimpered.

"I won't tell you!" She hissed and he slapped her across the face and she fell back and cried.

"If you tell me, I might spare your miserable life!" He hissed as he suddenly cut her arm, blood streaked down from her fresh wound and she screamed out.

"Okay, okay! She lives just out of town, the last house on the left, the white old looking one up in the hill, you can't miss it…Just please, don't kill me…" She whimpered and pleaded, begging him not to kill her and he got off of her and she sat up and huddled herself.

"You'd better not be lying, if you are. I'll be back, but just in case you try to tell anyone about me…" He trailed off and then grabbed her by the throat and she didn't have time to scream or gasp for breath as he started choking her, digging his thumbs into her throat and she felt something be pushed in and break and she gasped as he let go and shoved her down.

"If you tell ANYONE about me…you'll be seeing me again in no time and look like your boyfriend…got it?" He hissed at her and she was about to respond, but her voice was gone, he had broken her larynx and now was a mute and she began silently crying even more as they both turned their heads as the police sirens sounded and he rushed to the window and made his escape and that was the last time she saw him and cried on her bed even more as people rushed up the stairs and saw the body of Joey, mutilated and gutted, a pool of blood already formed.

"What happened here?" One man said, he wore a sheriffs' badge and had a small pencil like moustache and walked with a small limp, his name was Dewey and everyone knew who he was, after his engagement to Gale Weathers went public.

She wanted to just cry out and say everything, but she knew she'd die if she told, but with no voice, it was hard.

She pointed to her mouth and shook her hand at her throat and his eyebrows raised.

"Can you not speak?" He asked and she nodded quickly and he called over a medic.

"Can you please assist her she's bleeding and hurt, I'll take care of the body for now," Dewey said and the medic nodded, assisting Holly past Joey's corpse and downstairs to the ambulance waited outside.

Dewey examined the room; there hadn't been a murder like this since the last Stab movie was in the making and Sidney had come back and all the murders and stress. He frowned, looking down and seeing a sheet of paper with the letters T-U-R-N-O-V-E-R on it. He picked it up and when he turned it over, a photo of an oh-so familiar face was the picture he was viewing.

It was Billy, Sidney's first boyfriend, and the first killer for the Woodsboro murders.

And on the corner of that photo, scribbled with red ink, was written;

'_**I'M BACK!'**_

Dewey immediately folded it and slipped it into his pocket as he hurriedly got out of the house and into his car to go and warn Sidney and the others.

* * *

><p>chapter 1 guys, review and tell me if it was good, bad, exciting, boring, any suggestions or if I should continue, go right ahead!<p> 


	2. Returned and Reborn

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys and hopefully I can get some more! Here's the next chapter, and this is Billy's point of view basically telling you guys how he's alive and stuff and if you're a fan of The Evil Dead series ( Ash Williams ) you'll understand my little Easter egg I've put in!

* * *

><p><em>Did she <em>_**really **__think she could kill me that easily?_

_Was she really that __**naïve**__?_

_HA. Well, they were __**all **__wrong._

_I've been waiting for this day to come. After the copycat killers finally stopped, now it's time to make a return._

_How did I come back? How am I living and breathing when I should be buried underground, a corpse. __**Dead.**_

_Well I'll tell you how…_

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

_One month before the Woodsboro Massacre, before everything started, before people started dying._

_That's when Billy had come back from camping in a secluded cabin, away from the world._

_But more closer to another world._

"_**KLATTU…VERATA…NIKTO!**__" Billy bellowed as the room became dark and eerie, then the windows smashed and sounds of screeching started and Billy started laughing._

_He stared at the giant moose head that rested on its mantle above the fire place and then turned to find a light._

_He heard something cackle and he turned back around, the moose head was disgusting looking with rotting flesh and blood shot eyes, it looked at him as the Deadite within it watched Billy, he was unafraid and smiling._

"_Why have you summoned us, boy?" It growled at him, Billy got on one knee and did a small bow, looking up slightly; it cocked its head slightly._

"_I want to make a deal…" Billy started and he was interrupted by laughter._

"_HAHAHAHAHA. Simple mortal! I make no deals with you __**vermin!**__" It laughed at him and he gritted his teeth, but remained calm, he held the Necronomicon in his left hand, the dagger in his right._

"_I want to offer myself to you in exchange for your help…" Billy Loomis started and it raised its brow._

"…_Continue…" It said, it's voice low but scratchy, Billy grinned and stood slowly._

"_I need…Immortality. I must seek revenge, and I need you to fill me with the power, I want you to add to me, to become one so we can both have benefits with this deal. You want a vessel, I want revenge and in case it goes wrong. I cannot die and we shall live on." Billy said, his arms were still spread out, and the moose head laughed._

"_Your bargain interests me. Tell me, who do you seek revenge upon?" It was interested in Billy's offer as Billy smiled evilly._

"**Sidney Prescott!**" _Billy cooed as the moose returned to its normal state of inanimate and he watched as a glowing blue ghost shot towards him and down his throat and he gasped as his eyes shot wide and the Deadite had taken over him._

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was really short! But I promise you guys if I get enough feedback I'll make sure the next chapter is nice and long ^^<p> 


	3. Over and Over

Thanks guys for the awesome reviews! I couldn't wait to write a new chapter, even though I had slight writers block, with trying to write all my other stories (which if you want you could check out).

I also noticed another Scream story has the same title, so if anyone does bring it up with me, my apologies, I didn't actually know until I was trying to find my own story and stumbled upon that one. But that won't necessarily mean I'll change the name of my story, since that's just a coincidence.

Also…I might be moving the story into a crossover with Scream and The Evil Dead, since I have an idea of how I'm going to do this story. Should I? Need your opinions!

Anyways, on with the awaited third chapter! It's the morning after the murder and attack.

* * *

><p>A young woman with short, straight and chocolate brown hair and a deep stare and mystery behind her eyes sat in her room, in her home, isolated and away from humanity, up in the hills, away from civilisation. No one could find her; no one could try killing her. The sacrifice of being alone than to die was the choice she made. Her will to live much higher than any average. Who was she?<p>

Her name was Sidney Prescott.

She'd been through hell and back, her life was just like a scary movie, and indeed it had become a scary movie, with a sequel in fact. Stab. The terror and the pain just never went away. The man behind the mask did, but never entirely. Somehow, some reason, some _motive_, was why they kept coming back to haunt her.

Sidney was a survivor, a fighter. She had confronted her fears and defeated them. She was the girl who was tired of running, tired of losing all her friends to the man in the mask. Tired of being _afraid. _

The phone rang as it filled the silent home and her thoughts evaporated as she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked quickly. A few eerie seconds passed, the only sounds were breathing on the other end.

"Who is this?" She demanded, frustrated.

"_Oh, hey. Sorry Sid." _Dewey replied and she sighed in relief when she heard his voice, her fears of _it_ starting all over again.

"It's okay Dewey, how are you? How's Gale?" Sidney asked her old friend, one she'd gotten closer too than his sister, Tatum, her dearest –deceased- best friend.

"_We're great, relationship wise. But generally, we're worrying. I'm going to come by this afternoon…it's important Sid. I want you to stay there until I get there, don't leave the house, understood?" _He said, she could detect the worry in his voice, the friendly affection. She bit her lip.

"What's happened, Dewey?" She asked frantically, tears were beginning to form in her eyes and she sniffed.

"_I'll explain later. Listen, I'm going to come by around 7, so stay safe until then, get your father to keep you company or something. I could get Gale to come by or…-"_

"No, Dewey. I think I'll be okay by myself. See ya later." Sidney interrupted Dewey. He understood, she was a strong girl and she could handle herself. She'd lasted this long.

"_Bye Sid."_ She heard the phone call finish and she put the phone down, sighing, letting herself unfold and Sidney began to cry.

* * *

><p>Gale Weathers –soon to be known as Gale Riley- was in her new home shared with her soon to be husband, smoking a cigarette and in deep thought, staring at the photo that was found at the crime scene late last night at Holly Carlson's home. It couldn't be true. It had to be just another copycat killer. A killer coming back to life was just some cliché horror movie bullshit. Her hand traced over Billy Loomis' face, the original killer, so was Stu, his accomplice. Both were dead and buried. So she thought.<p>

"There's got to be some link. There always is…Goddammit." She muttered to herself as she took another draw.

"Holly knew Sidney through their fathers being close friends…Holly wasn't killed, her boyfriend was. This doesn't make any sense! How am I supposed to get a good story out of this?" She groaned, putting out her cigarette and putting the picture of Billy down.

Gale was always eager to solve these murders, as much as helping Sidney and surviving, she always got the best story and rave reviews, giving her major publicity and more fans, along with book sales. But this time, it didn't matter about the fame and fortune, this time it was different, she knew it, she could sense it.

If Billy was really back, what was he after? Would he be after Sidney to finish what he started? To remake the Woodsboro Murders? Another idea for another _Stab _film perhaps, but who knew. The thing with the Ghostface killers was that there was _always _the shocking plot behind it. And always had to do with Sidney or her mother, Maurine Prescott. So whatever sick plan there was, there was one thing they could work with, it had to involve them.

She had tried talking to Holly about it, but she had no luck, she refused to say anything, she couldn't speak, she didn't want to answer questions, all Holly did was just lie in her hospital bed and cry herself to sleep until detectives would leave her alone, the poor girl.

Gale looked up to her awards she won for 'Best News Reporter' and 'Best Sellers', wishing she had a clue on where or when the killer would strike next, hoping and praying she and everyone else would survive the massacre again.

Just wishing, that maybe, just maybe, Billy Loomis wasn't back for blood.

**6:31 PM**

Sidney lay on her couch, flicking through the channels, avoiding the cheap horror flicks that played on nearly every channel. Friday night was just starting for her, as every channel was either playing _Stab _or _Halloween_. She hated horror films; it reminded her of her own life. It also reminded her of her late friend, Randy.

She knew he'd always liked her, from the start. At a point in her life, she liked him too. But Sidney never gave him a chance, not even a hint. Instead, she spent two years with Billy, the person who she gave herself to for the first time, the person she trusted the most…the person who secretly wanted to rip her apart. Then Derek, the guy any mother would love to have over for dinner. Sidney would sometimes think about if she'd given Randy a chance, that goofy, witty horror guru that she found somewhat cute.

But the thing that got her the most is that she wasn't even there when he was killed, she couldn't have even tried helping him. Now he was dead. She never stopped thinking about him, or Tatum, or Derek and everyone else that lost their lives. Sidney could even recall, every time she'd come back from surviving a massacre, she'd cry herself to sleep. Everyone thought she was this, strong, brave and heroic figure because she'd lived through so much terror, but she was just plain and simply scared and lonely, nearly everyone she cares for ends up dead sooner or later.

The phone rang and she jumped, too concentrated on her thoughts again. She checked her wristwatch: **6:46 PM**. Maybe it was Dewey calling to say he was on his way or he might be running late.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone as she held it to her ear, she waited for them to respond, but the voice she expected was nothing like it. Instead, the voice that had haunted her for years spoke in the same, sharp and raspy voice.

"_Hello Sidney." _Sidney shot up from the couch and shut her curtains, then rushed over to her door, locking it and peering out the eyehole. No one in sight, it was getting dark though.

"What do you want, asshole?" She spat through her teeth and he laughed nonchalantly.

"_I want _you, _Sidney." _He said and she looked around for a weapon, running to her desk and pulling open the draw, bringing out her gun. She checked for bullets, six. Good.

"_Oh don't bother Sidney, I'm not here…yet." _The voice said and Sidney gripped her gun tighter, tears were filling her eyes again.

"Oh yeah? Well, you sure are smart enough to not come here or you'll end up just like all the other Ghostface assholes; dead." She said, trying to find courage as she room to make sure he wasn't lying.

"_Ooh, I'm _so _scared. I'm shaking in my boots."_ He snorted at her and she scowled, looking around before confirming she was alone. She checked her watch again:**6:52 PM**. Dewey would be here soon.

"So, why do you want me? Is it like all the others who want to kill me, to finish what they started, or are you just some homeless guy I didn't give enough change to, or the waiter who didn't get any tips? Or, _maybe_, you don't have a motive, because that's just coincidental. After all, it is the millennium." Sidney said, trying to buy time until Dewey got here, just in case he was really lurking around somewhere.

"_Yes, the millennium! But Sidney, you forgot something! The big gasp, the climax, where they reveal a huge plot twist that makes the audience __**screaming **__for more!"_ He exclaimed and she frowned, looking through the blinds with the gun still in her hand.

"And what would that be?" She replied and he chuckled.

"_Wait and see, Sid. That's the gold of it, the suspense!" _She grunted as he hung up and someone knocked on the door, making her jump.

She held the phone to her heart as she regained her breath as she walked closer to the front door, she was about to unlock, but then her mind clicked and she stepped back.

"Who's there?" She called out, waiting for a response. It was quiet.

"Sid? It's me, Dewey." He called back from outside, she let out a big sigh and unlocked the door and welcomed in Dewey, taking a good look outside before she locked the door.

"Jesus Sid, why do have your gun out?" Dewey asked as Sidney realised she was still holding it, she hurried to her desk and put it back in the draw and she led him into the kitchen, turning on the kettle.

"Coffee?" She asked and he nodded as she took out two clean mugs.

"Sit down Sid. Oh, thanks." Dewey said as Sidney handed him his coffee and they sat down on her couch and Dewey sighed and looked down, Sidney frowned.

"Look, Sid. What I came here to talk to you about was that, last night, Holly was attacked and almost killed by what seems to be another copycat killer, same M.O too. Her boyfriend, Joey Nicks, he's dead." He said and paused, giving Sidney some time to take it all in, she sipped her coffee.

"And?" She said as she watched Dewey take out a sheet of paper.

"I thought you should see this before the station wants it back." He said as she took it, reading the bold letters, turned the page over and when she saw who it was and what the red ink said, she dropped her mug and it shattered on the floor, they both recoiled and Dewey tried cleaning it up as Sidney began weeping.

"I know it's hard, Sid, but it's just a picture-"

"He called me, Dewey." She said, cutting him off as he put the glass on the table and embraced her.

"When?"

"Just before you got here. I know it seems crazy, but it sounded a heck of a lot like Billy." Dewey pulled back and held her by the shoulders, concern on his face.

"Sidney. Billy Loomis is dead. It's probably some copycat trying to look as if Billy came back. But that's impossible. No one can just come back from the dead." He said, trying to laugh to lighten the mood, Sidney looked past him, wiping her tears.

"What if he was never dead." Sidney said and Dewey frowned.

"You said you killed him, right? Sidney, you shot him in the head!"

"I know, Dewey. You don't think I know that it's totally insane to think that your psychotic boyfriend is back from the dead and is after me…" Sidney suddenly stopped, her eyes growing sadder and wider, she turned around and whimpered, tears coming down and Dewey moved over, putting an arm around her.

"Sid, it's okay. Just trust me on this, Billy's dead, he's not coming to get you, like I said, just a copycat wannabe. You're safe Sid, we'll get through this. We always do." He reassured her and she shrugged, Dewey cupped her chin and stared into her eyes, she smiled and he patted her shoulder as he got up.

She followed him to the door and he opened it, turning around when he reached the doorstep and Sidney waited for him.

"You know, if Billy really was back, then this would kind of break the 'Rules'." He said and she nodded then said their goodbyes and as soon as he got into his car, she closed the door, locking it up and rested against it, sighing.

"I hope not…" She said.

* * *

><p>This took me days to write! I'm sorry for the delay I've had some slight interruptions. My Ghostface costume has arrived yay!<p>

Anyways, tell me what you thought about the chapter and whether or not it should become a crossover and I shall see you in the next chapter!

Happy Halloween!


	4. Cutting To The Point

Thank you so much for the amazing reviews guys! And no I don't think I'm going to put it into the crossover section, but it will have some ideas coming from The Evil Dead, so I decided when I finish the story I'll put it into the crossover section. Sorry for the wait guys! I'm trying to complete all my Skulduggery Pleasant stories before I leave them on hiatus for too long! My sincere apologies and I'll promise you that this chapter will be worth your time. Keep on coming with the reviews too I've been getting fantastic responses to this story and I love you readers ^_^

* * *

><p>Holly had horrible sleep ever since she was attacked and saw her boyfriend die. She'd been slipping in and out every few hours when officers and nurses would leave her alone after he constant sulking. She knew they felt sorry for her, her life was going downhill now, she felt sorry for herself. It was a shameful pity, really. No one would want to be near her now, she'd be treated like a curse, no man would go close to her thinking they'd be in their death beds way before their time, no one would hire her in any job because the lack of vocal chords.<p>

All because of that son of a bitch that wanted to know Sidney's whereabouts.

Holly's eyes snapped wide open now, she felt like her body was going to tremble. She had forgotten she'd told him where she lived. Damn! Damn! He was going to get her all because of Holly. She had to warn Sidney, she needed to get out of here.

Holly kicked back her sheets and stumbled to the cold floor, gathering herself up she grabbed the change of clothes her father had given her when she arrived early in the morning. Quickly, she had changed from the hospital gown to the plain shirt and jeans and slipped on her sneakers and quickly ran to the door.

_Shit!_ She yelled in her mind, it was locked. Of course, it was after hours. She'd gotten a private room and over heard them telling the nurses to make sure nobody got in without name recognition. Just in case yours truly would make an appearance. She looked around quickly, it was dark but the moonlight seeping through the window gave her a risky idea. She paced over to the window and pressed her hands against it, peering out to see where she was.

_Thank you God. _She whispered in her head as she firmly picked up the chair and swung it strongly towards the window, smashing it into pieces as a siren went off and people were calling towards her room and she panicked, kicking away glass and grimacing as the left over cut into her palms as she hopped out and onto the fertilizer of the rose bushes. She cut her leg but ignored it, thinking more about warning Sidney and the others of the killer's knowledge.

"Somebody get her she's gone through the window!" She heard a man yell out as she looked back to see him looming out when she began sprinting towards the road.

_Don't look back don't look back don't look back don't look back._ She repeated mentally as she ran faster with the adrenaline building up. She didn't feel like she could go on for long, but her body thought otherwise as she leapt over the sidewalk and onto the road, dodging a car as it veered away from her almost ending her life.

She looked back, she couldn't see anyone going after her, but she could damn well here the police sirens ringing as the lights flashed brightly towards her. Holly didn't know where to go, she didn't normally travel by herself or drive her own car, she sprinted into an alley and leant against the wall making her invisible within the shadows. She was out of breath and felt like her body was going to stop, but she was persistent, she had to be. She pushed herself off the wall and started jogging the rest of the way through the alley onto the next road.

Looking up she saw a sign that clicked in her mind, she knew this road, she had to go down this one to find the dirt track that led up the hill to Sidney's secluded home. She made sure she wasn't in the light of the lampposts and kept well away from the main road as she made her way closer to Sidney's.

What if he already got her? What if she was too late?

No. She couldn't be, she remembered how the days stretched with the Ghostface killings. He wouldn't have gone now; he would wait till he'd reveal his identity. But they'd said he apparently left a picture of Billy Loomis, Sid's old boyfriend, the original killer. But Sidney had also said he may have been the first killer, but he wasn't as original as he turned out to be with the latest one, turning out to be Sidney's long lost brother, the one who made Billy into what he is.

She was nearing the dirt track and euphoria filled her when all of a sudden she was knocked off her feet and landed harshly onto the ground, winded. She gasped for breath as she looked up to see the black cloaked and hooded figure with the identical mask.

_No! I was so close!_ She struggled and tried desperately to scream, but nothing came out. Tears once again welling up inside her as he cackled, but this time the voice wasn't as amplified or raspy.

"You stupid bitch! You think you could try and warn Sidney? Didn't I make it clear I'd rip your pretty little face off if you tried anything? Don't you understand? Or do I have to give it to you nice, and, sharp!" He snapped as he brandished the buck knife and slid it almost soothingly across her cheek, she shook her head with her eyes tight and he hummed.

"Good…But I'm going to have to punish you for disobeying me, this won't hurt me as much as it hurts you I assure you." He whispered as he snatched her wrist and proceeded to cut off her index finger on her right hand and the pain was pumping through every nerve, as she couldn't scream to relieve it the slightest.

Once he was finished he shoved it into her pocket and started again with her left index. It was excruciatingly painful as he plunged the knife deeper and she hoped she could just die so she wouldn't have to cope with it, she regretted leaving the hospital. She regretted everything bad she'd ever done she just wanted him to go away and for the pain to stop.

Thinking like someone was really watching over her, police sirens blared and he snapped his head up in the direction and in an instant he was already up and running, leaving her helpless and drenched in blood as she gripped her hand tightly, her left finger still attached dangling helplessly as none other than Dewey got out of the car and as soon as he noticed her rushed over in her aid and his face twisted when he saw what had happened to her.

"Where did he go?" He asked her without any wait, she inclined her head and he called out to the others to head into the woods while an ambulance pulled over to retrieve Holly once again.

"We'll get 'em Holly," He assured her as she cried and got up when paramedics lifted her onto the gurney and he headed out to the woods, in search of the one who did this.

Dewey rushed into the woods as he pulled his gun out from the holster and swiftly manoeuvred himself around trees and turning to every sound he heard. He approached his partner, Matthew, and nodded.

"You go back and take the car to Sid's, make sure he isn't there and you stay there until I come get you, got it?" Dewey said and Matthew nodded, turning around and running to the clearing, Dewey looked back and sighed before returning to scouting the area.

When he knew he was alone, but not really, he decided to speak up.

"I know you're here Billy, whatever you want leave Holly and Sid alone and everybody else you want to hurt." Dewey called out, waiting for the figure that was watching him from behind cover.

To his favour, the dark figure emerged from hiding and Dewey held him at gunpoint. The figure held his hands up and tilted his head, the Ghostface mask now looking obscure in the dark light. He held a buck knife in his right hand, it was gleaming with blood.

"You really think you can get away with this?" Dewey said as he squeezed tightly on the gun, not lowering his defence.

"Do you really think you can get me? You don't even know what you're dealing with." He replied, Dewey frowned, his voice. It wasn't the amplified voice changer…it was…

"Billy…" Dewey muttered as the figure removed his mask to reveal Billy Loomis, alive and smiling evilly.

"In the flesh." He grinned.


	5. Bad Weather

Thank you everyone so so much for the reviews and favs/alerts you guys are great! But I'm breaking to you some bad news; my school took back the Macbooks we were handed out so now I have to use the old computer...which means less frequent updates. But I'll be making a big effort to write the chapters in advance and post them as soon as I can.

Keep on faving and reviewing!

* * *

><p>Dewey stared at Billy in horror as he grinned sadistically at the officer, taking a step forwards, not lowering his arms in the air, as with Dewey as he held the gun firmly, aiming directly at Billy's face.<p>

"How?" Dewey questioned him, sweat dripped from his forehead and he shook his head. Keep focused. Billy laughed at him.

"You figure it out, you're the cop here." He mocked and Dewey scowled, pulling back the hammer and Billy raised an eyebrow intimidatingly and chuckled, lowering his arms and sheathing his knife.

"Go on, shoot me. I dare you." Billy chimed and started to circle Dewey as Dewey followed Billy with his gun still aimed point-blank.

"You don't have to do this Billy. Just tell me what you want and I can-"

"_Do you really think I care what you think? Even if I told you what I wanted you wouldn't condone it! Now get out of my way or I'll rip you to shreds!" _Billy shrieked angrily and Dewey nearly hopped back from the booming voice but in shock he pulled the trigger and Billy shot back, falling onto his back and crushing the leaves beneath him as the bullet struck his chest.

Dewey holstered his gun and quickly rushed over to Billy, checking if he was alive or not. He checked Billy's pulse, faint, but still alive.

"Careful what you wish for Billy." Dewey said and as he got up he felt a sharp sting coarse through his leg and through his body and he looked down at the knife sticking in his leg and he let out a cry of pain as Billy yanked it out and got himself up, putting his mask back on and making a run for it as Dewey fell to the ground, calling for back up as he clutched his flesh wound on his thigh.

"Man I really gotta stop getting stabbed all the time…" Dewey muttered to himself as he wiped his blood onto his pants as he heard his partner rushing down the hill to help Dewey.

"I called the station, they're bringing an ambulance and-"

"Get back to Sidney! Billy's still out there! Hurry!" Dewey cut him off and beckoned him to go as Matthew nodded and ran back, taking out his gun.

"Idiot!" He hissed as he held onto his bleeding leg and waited impatiently as the ambulance made their way over.

* * *

><p>'<em>They want to take her away from me? Let's see what happens when I take someone away from them!' Billy thought to himself as he ran through the forest to the car he parked earlier on and unlocked it as he quickly started it and was gone.<em>

* * *

><p>Billy reached his destination and got out of the car, closing it quietly and brushed through the night silently and approached the door. He stuck his hand into his pocket and brought out some house keys he'd taken from a recent casualty. To his delight, the door unlocked with ease and he pushed the door, happy with himself when there was no creak and he could slip in with extra stealth.<p>

He skimmed past the table, his gloved fingertips stroking against the frames and vase that sit on it as he made his way upstairs, drawing out his buck knife and extending his other arm outwards to search for the door and as his hand connected with the door…

"Take that motherfucker!" Gale screeched as she kicked the door open, knocking Billy backwards and tumbling down the stairs, landing painfully on his back as Gale Weathers rushed down, gripping onto a wooden baseball bat and ready to strike as Billy lay unmoving on the ground.

She frowned as she reached down, but couldn't finish as she yelped when Billy flailed and pulled her down with him and he rolled to get on top of her but Gale kneed him in the groin and he punched her jaw before he collapsed and Gale shoved him off and got herself up to her feet.

"Game's over Billy. I know what you want." She snapped as she swung the bat, knocking Billy back down into a heap on the floor, his mask fell off and she gasped.

"It's really you…" She whispered and quickly snapped out of it as he started laughing.

"Of course it's me you little bitch! Who did you think it was?" He said and whipped the strands of hair out of his face as he approached her, knife in hand.

"How are you still alive?" She said, her voice trembling. Billy stopped in his tracks and put the knife to his chin, pretending to think.

"Hmm. I guess it can be our little secret, since you won't be telling anyone anytime soon." Gale gulped, but didn't say anything.

"I did a little research before I started off the whole ordeal with Stu. I discovered a book; Necronomicon Ex Mortis. Otherwise known as; The Book of the Dead." Gale's mind clicked when he said the last sentence. It had been almost ten years ago when she heard about it, a boy found a book and claimed it killed his friends and brought them back to life. She didn't know it was true until now.

"And so when I finally found the book, I used it, only half convinced it would work. To my luck, it did." He finished and Gale was looking confused, Billy grinned.

"What's the matter Gale? It looks like you've just seen a _ghost_." He taunted and Gale glared.

"What about Stu? Or Roman?" This made Billy boom with laughter, he pretended to wipe a tear away.

"You really think I needed them? Sure, Roman set Stu and me up to the task, but did you really think I needed him after that? When I have immortality, I can do anything." He said.

"So you're still after Sidney." She stated and his eyes widened, so did his grin.

"Correct!" He yelled and stepped closer to Gale as she stepped back.

"Then why are did you go after Joey and Holly? Why kill other innocent people or harm them when your only goal is to kill Sidney." She snapped and Billy raised an eyebrow.

"You think I want to _kill _Sidney? You don't know shit, bitch." He said and Gale frowned.

"Then why are you trying to kill her friends?" Gale said and Billy closed in on the space.

"Because if I can't have Sidney. _No one can._" He hissed and Gale immediately swung her bat at Billy's gut and he swiped up as they both stumbled back, Billy regaining his footing, but Gale leaning against the wall, clutching her throat that leaked out blood.

Gale lolled forwards and landed with a thud, a pool of blood quickly forming around her as Billy stepped over her body and left the home in no less than a minute. No one ever suspecting that Gale Weathers was lying dead in her own blood.


	6. Surprise, Sidney

Chapter five doesn't seem as popular as most of the chapters most likely because of Gale's death. But keep reading for what's in store and you may be surprised at the few shockers and old faces that come later. Thanks so much for the reviews you guys are awesome!

* * *

><p>"Dewey...Dewey, wake up," Sidney whispered as Dewey slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he was in the hospital with his leg in thick bandaging and he felt the pain coming back as he hissed and looked up at Sidney, her eyes were tired and sad, dried up tears painting her cheeks.<p>

"Sid what's wrong? Are you okay from yesterday? How's Holly?" He asked caringly as he cupped her chin in his hand and she sniffed, moving away and taking a seat in her chair.

"She lost both fingers, they couldn't stitch the other one back together in time. I'm okay though, Matt stayed with me the whole night then brought me here when dad came home...but are you okay?" She asked him, motioning with her thumb to his leg and he laughed, scratching his hair.

"I've had worse, kind of used to being stabbed now. Hey, is Gale here with you?" He asked and Sidney's eyes flashed and she looked down, Dewey frowned.

"Sid? Sid...what happened to Gale?" He said, worry overcoming him and Sidney held in more tears as she slowly looked up.

"Billy killed her last night, they found her before I came here..." She couldn't finish when Dewey's face scrunched with rage and attempted to get up but his leg twisted and he let out a cry and laid back down, a tear escaping his eye and Sidney couldn't help but hold him.

"I'm going to get him, Billy's going to pay for what he did-"

"Dewey stop! You can't even sit up let alone track down Billy."

"He killed Gale, Sidney!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, he's killed a lot of other people in our lives too!" Sidney snapped back and Dewey silenced himself, the anger subsiding to sorrow and loss. Sidney let out a sigh and Dewey held her hand in his.

"Sidney...I'm sorry."

"No, Dewey. I'm sorry, you're upset and angry. We both know, that, somehow, Billy is still out there and he's not going to stop until he gets me. And if shooting him in the head didn't kill him before, then I don't know what will." She sighed and Dewey looked at the door when it opened, Matthew walked in and nodded to the two, he was holding a plastic zip-loc bag with a tape recorder in it and they frowned as he stood beside Sidney, resting his free hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for keeping Sid safe." Dewey said first and Matthew nodded.

"Not a problem. I'm sorry about your loss Dewey, but we'll catch this copycat killer." He said and Sidney looked at Dewey and they shared the same thoughts on the identity of the killer.

"But when they found her, she was holding onto this though..." He continued as he opened the bag, taking out the tape recorder and Dewey took it when he passed it to him and Dewey gasped.

"It's Gale's..." He muttered and Sidney frowned, looking to Matthew.

"Is there anything on it?" She asked and Matthew frowned shrugging.

"We wanted Dewey to be the one to hear what was on it, so I brought it down here for you."

"Thank you so much Matt." Dewey started but Matthew shook his hand.

"Don't thank me, anyways, I better be going. I have to check on miss Carlson. I'll come get you in an hour okay Sid?" Matthew said and Sidney nodded as he left the room, leaving Dewey and Sidney to sit in silence as they stared at the recorder.

"Do you want me to...?" Sidney offered but Dewey shook his head.

"No, no I can do it." He replied and Sidney rested her arms on the bed rails as Dewey rewinded the tape, stopped it, and pressed play after slight hesitation and they listened eagerly as Gale began the tape.

**'Game's over Billy. I know what you want.'**

**'It's really you…'**

**'Of course it's me you little bitch! Who did you think it was?' **Sidney saw Dewey's fist tighten as they listened to the rest of the tape.

**'How are you still alive?'**

**'Hmm. I guess it can be our little secret, since you won't be telling anyone anytime soon.' **A tear slipped from Sidney's eye again and she quickly wiped it away.

**'I did a little research before I started off the whole ordeal with Stu. I discovered a book; Necronomicon Ex Mortis. Otherwise known as; The Book of the Dead...and so when I finally found the book, I used it, only half convinced it would work. To my luck, it did...What's the matter Gale? It looks like you've just seen a _ghost_.' **

The two continued to listen until the more shocking part arrived to there lead on Billy's motives.

**'You think I want to _kill _Sidney? You don't know shit, bitch.'**

Dewey quickly looked over to Sidney and frowned, but they looked back to the recorded to listen.

**'Then why are you trying to kill her friends?' **There was a pause and a small gasp.

**'Because if I can't have Sidney. _No one can.'_** And then they heard some more noises and a gasp, a thud and the tape came to an end. Sidney shot up from her seat, clutching her sides and walking around the room, her sobbing growing louder and unstable and Dewey looked to her helplessly.

"Sidney...?" He said sadly and Sidney snapped around, grabbing her bag and walking to the door and turned around when Dewey called for her again, anger in her eyes and a cold look.

"I'm going to find that book and I'm going to fucking kill Billy myself. Once and for all." She said and Dewey watched her leave, he held the recorder for a few minutes, just staring at it, his fingers brushing the buttons.

"Good luck Sid..."

Sidney sat at her desk, scrolling down on the web page article about books about bringing people back to life, necromancy, black magic and urban legends. It was getting late and she was alone tonight Her gun was loaded and resting next to her coffee mug and her house was secure as it could be.

She was reading a section she found about a young man claiming his friends were possessed by some evil spirits, and the 'woods' coming to life. Skimming through it, she found what she was looking for.

"Williams states the book was called the Necronomicon...the Book of the Dead...Bingo." She mumbled and opened a new window, searching up the book.

"Come on, come on...aha." She browsed through the several links that appeared on the page and she looked for anything useful until she saw a page with an artists depiction of the book.

"It was bound in human skin and written in blood...the Necronomicon contains rituals, passages and ressurection chants and ceremonies, time vortexes blah blah blah...where can I find the damn book!" She exclaimed and then a thought came.

"Damn it. Billy must still have it..." She cursed under her breath. Thinking of a plan she got up, taking her gun and coffee to the kitchen to put it in the sink before she made her way to her room.

"Billy wants me alive, not dead...if I can get him to take me to the book I can get him..." She thought to herself and paced around her room.

Was she going to use herself as bait? When would Billy strike next? Who was going to die in the process and who could she save in time? Most importantly, could she finally put Billy to rest and by herself?

But if she got the book and could figure out how to use it...could she bring back Gale? Or anyone else? If Billy could come back...could she give back the lives of all those who were lost?

Those thoughts raced through her mind when her phone suddenly began ringing and she immediately answered it.

"Hello Billy." The only sound now was her soft breathing and the smooth chuckle from Billy Loomis.

"_Surprise Sidney._"

* * *

><p>Hopefully this chapter will win you guys back over killing off Gale. I'M SORRY! But I left clues to what you should be expecting in later chapters, stay tuned for the next update for Scream For Me and don't forget to leave an awesome review!<p> 


	7. Up Close And Personal

I'm so sorry for keeping you awesome readers waiting! But there's been so much busy things going on and I've had writers block and all that mumbo jumbo with Christmas came up. But I got my own laptop! Yay! But parents are being lame and saying I have to give it to them every night at 9 so I don't spend the night on it…damn. I doubt the rule will last for long though…hopefully…

And I got some really awesome reviews even when I hadn't updated in a while and even some favs/alerts! Thank you so much guys and keep it coming! Also a lovely reviewer wrote what they thought would happen and some sweet ideas. But I can't say I'm going to be using it or not, because that would spoil it even if I did or not.

I'll shut up now…on with chapter 7!

* * *

><p>Sidney scanned across the room. <em>Gun, gun, where is my fucking gun?<em> _Kitchen. _She jogged through the room and looked across the hall to see her gun resting untouched on the counter.

"_Did ya miss me Sid?"_ Billy cooed to her through the phone and Sidney grunted, snatching up her gun and spinning round on her heel, no one here, she thought.

"Shut up." She snapped and Billy chuckled.

"_Still mad at me? Aw, shame. Well, I'm not mad at you at all. In fact, I forgive you. Lets make up and be one happy couple again?" _He said almost mockingly and Sidney scowled but her eyes were filled with fear.

The front door was wide open. How the fuck did he get in without her knowing or seeing him?

"I'm gonna kill you Billy. I swear to God I'll-"

"_You'll _what?_ No matter what you do Sid, you'll never bring back everyone who died because of you or the others that are going to."_ He snarled and Sidney slammed her fist against the wall.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She screamed and Billy only laughed.

"_It doesn't have to be this way. No one else has to die Sid; in fact, I can just disappear now if I wanted to. But I want to take a souvenir, and I think you know exactly what I want." _He said to Sidney and she breathed heavily through her mouth, tears dropping down as she stressed.

"Me…"

"_YEE-ES! Right on target! But are you willing to sacrifice yourself for the little people you have left? After all these years, all the blood on your hands, you finally surrender for your own safety? How selfish."_

"I tried to save them! You don't know anything about me!" She screamed at the phone and she heard glass shatter upstairs and she gasped, her gun held tight in her other hand as she paced towards the stairs, glancing up. Nothing.

"_Oh yes I do, I'm your boyfriend Sidney. You trusted me to tell me everything about you. Like your favorite color is green, your favorite food is pizza and-"_

"Will you just shut the fuck up and show yourself you fucking coward!" She screamed and as she hung up she looked up in time to see Billy-without the usual Ghost face attire- racing down the steps with his knife in hand and the most sadistic grin on his face.

Sidney raised her gun and immediately fired and Billy jerked back and rolled down the remaining stairs onto his back, blood was seeping from his chest and Sidney walked over to him, giving his side a good kick, nothing.

"Consider yourself dumped then." She whispered angrily as she stared down at him.

She picked up her phone and was about to dial in 911 while she was turning around to go close her open door when suddenly she was violently hauled back as a hand clamped over her eyes and latched around her waist and pulled her back furiously as the raspy voice of Billy cooed in her ear.

"_You're all mine now Sidney…" _He purred in her ear, his lip slightly brushing against her lobe as she was forced to walk backwards up the flight of stairs and into her room where he threw her onto the bed and kicked the door shut, ramming the chair under the knob and as Sidney tried to scramble back up he was already pinning her down with her arms spread out.

He had a thick scar on his forehead from the bullet wound and his eyes were darker…evil…something was different about him as he breathed onto her face, glaring down at her but then letting himself grin.

He switched his hand positions and now his left hand was wrapped onto her neck and his other was hovering above her face with the buck knife. Billy moved closer as he brought his legs up and now he was completely loomed over Sidney, who was dead silent, dead still.

"Now…" He said, locking eyes with Sidney as she felt hot tears streaking down her face and she winced, turning her face away from him as he used the straight edge of the knife to carefully remove it from her cheek, even hushing her almost soothingly.

"Shh Sid, don't cry baby, I'm not gonna hurt you," He whispered softly and not long after her eyes widened when she felt his cool lips peck her cheek and depart quick. She turned her head to face him, fear and sadness consuming her.

"Why are you doing this?" She said weakly.

"_Why are you doing this? _Didn't Gale's voice recorder give you enough clues to figure that out?_"_ He mocked her and grinned as he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb, his bare hands touching her supple skin, caressing it.

"Ah, you thought I didn't know. Did ya know I was the one who turned it off and left it with her after I cut that bitches throat wide open you could see her insides?" He snickered and she wriggled underneath him.

"Fuck you!" She spat and he laughed.

"Oh we already did that, remember? That night when we made _love_ and broke your underwear rule…"

"_Just shut up!_" She screeched in her highest pitched voice Billy leapt back covering his ears and she bended her knee in then lashed out, booting him in the groin and he cursed loudly as he clutched himself and collapsed to the ground.

Sidney hopped off of the bed and tried jumping over him, but he grabbed her ankle and she too hit the floor and was pulled back by him and he flipped her over, staring and growling angrily as he raised his arm and smacked her across the face before pinning her down completely against the carpet.

"I didn't want to have to do that but you're pushing the line here." He growled and she struggled and wriggled in his vice like grip as he held her down firmly.

"You're pushing the fucking line! Just kill me and go already I can't stand you anymore!" She shouted back at him and he stopped, his expression leaving his face and his eyes softened, looking down, then back at her, frowning.

"…What did you just say?" He said quietly, his voice annoyed, but to her bemusement, also shocked to hear what she'd said. She remained silent as she watched him look down and back at her, not knowing what to say and when she refused to respond he angrily shook her and slammed her back down hard on the carpet and she cried out as he neared her again.

"_What did you just say?_" He shouted at her and she turned her head, her eyes shut tightly as she felt the unnerving breaths on her sweaty neck from Billy before he moved his face away from hers and she still remained silent, not looking at Billy.

"You still think I'm here to kill you?" He said in his soft voice again, almost sad sounding and Sidney scowled in her mind.

_What the heck was his problem? One minute he's attacking her, next minute he's getting emotional because she's yelling stuff at him?_

"If you don't want to kill me, then what do you want me for?" She finally said but weakly, she could feel blood in her mouth as it crept down the side of her parted lips and Billy quickly wiped it away, leaning closer and stopped when she could see his eyes glint, the tears building up.

"I want you to love me."

* * *

><p>I hope this riles up more suspense for you guys, tell me what you think about this chapter or the story so far! Any questions or errors just let me know too.<p> 


	8. Comfort In Silence

The story is half over, noooooo! I had so much fun writing this story it's a shame it's going to end soon. (Sad face) Anyways, enjoy the chapter and reviews guys you keep me so motivated and I love reading them. Sorry for the delay though my internets been acting up.

* * *

><p>Sidney stared at him in shock as he uttered those words that seemed to play on repeat in her mind as she stared past him, not wanting to look into his face.<p>

"Wh-why Billy?" She stuttered and they looked at each properly for the first time and saw each other with such apathy she had raised her hand slowly to touch his face and he flinched, making her recoil but he moved his hand to hers and interlocked their fingers as he press their hands down to the floor.

"I have this power, this immortality. I have the blood and gore and have the world in my hands, but I still don't have you." He said and she frowned.

"But you wanted to kill me…" She started but he shook his head and she stopped.

"I learned to control the thing inside me that was taking over me, fueled by my hatred and emptiness…I'm in control now. And nobody is going to stop me from having you now. _Nobody_." He said bitterly at the end and Sidney gulped and suddenly they heard a man call her name out and Billy's head snapped up in the direction and Sidney gasped.

"Sidney! Sidney it's Matthew and Holly are you here? Sidney?" He called out from the bottom of the stairs and Billy instantly shot up, grabbed his knife and opened the window, turning to face Sidney who had gotten up already and he grabbed her by the shoulder and leaned in, kissing her forcefully on her ruby lips and pulled away and was gone as soon as the door was knocked on and she turned to the door to remove the chair and Officer Matthew and Holly entered the room.

"Are you alright Sidney? Your door was wide open." He said and Sidney nodded quickly as she looked at Holly, who gave her a weak smile as she held her bandaged hands, both missing one finger. She looked so tired and dull now and it looked as if she'd gained ten years to her youth. Her blonde hair was even dulling from its normal glossy shine, her eyes were full though, and you could see all the pain, all the hate and the fear in it they had intensified.

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to let the breeze in." She lied and he raised an eyebrow.

"Um, okay then Sid. Can I ask you a favor on Holly's behalf?" Matthew asked and Sidney nodded, rubbing her arms and looking over to Holly who looked down shamefully.

"Since her house is currently a crime scene and you're both involved with the murders, is it alright if she stays here for a couple days and I'll check in on you two regularly to see how you're doing?" He said and Sidney nodded maybe too quickly and he sighed in relief and gave Holly a pat on the back and rubbed her shoulder, she looked up and smiled, but it soon faded to an unhappy, depressed face that didn't look like it was going to leave anytime soon.

"That's great, thank you so much Sid. Her things are in my car, I'll go get them and you girls can get ready for bed, it's far too late to be up. Even I'll be hitting the hay soon." He said, more to himself than the girls as he headed downstairs and Holly looked up at Sidney, who smiled awkwardly at Holly.

"Long time no see Holly." She said, trying to break the tension, Holly nodded and scratched her blonde hair.

"I'm sorry he came after you and Joey like that." Sidney said after a few more seconds and Holly's head quickly snapped up to look at Sidney with wide eyes.

_Joey._ She mouthed and a tear ran down her face and she suddenly swooped into Sidney and held her tight as she cried. Sidney put her arms around her and stroked her head.

"It's okay Holly, you're okay now…" She repeated softly and gently to her dear friend as she wept in her arms. She held her at arms length when her sobbing ceased and she rubbed her puffy eyes dry and looked at Sidney, smiling.

_I love you Sid._ Holly mouthed and Sidney smiled.

_I love you too Holly._ Sidney mouthed back and they hugged each other again more affectionately, the two old friends now closer than they ever were before. One of Sidney's last few friends too.

After the girls had cleaned themselves up and dressed into their nightwear, they had both huddled into Sidney's bed, drinking delicious hot chocolate and sharing some chips Sidney had in the kitchen while they reconnected with each other, just like they used to do at sleepovers when they were only kids, before they drifted, before this ever happened.

Sidney had kept the lights on in her house and made sure her security was on and at its best. She'd taken out all the phones, nothing was going to disturb them and she didn't want Billy showing up either. She knew it was bad enough she wanted him still, always a little part in the back of her mind remembering all the little things. Damn it, why was everything so hard?

But Sidney didn't want this to be about her, it was, but she never wanted it to be like this. So now, it was about Holly, she wanted to get rid of all distractions tonight and just relax, trying to avoid all the bad and take in all the good. Seeing as she never gave herself the opportunity to do that when she decided to disassociate herself from the rest of the world.

She didn't even talk while they were catching up with each other, Sidney had brought out two notepads and they would write down their conversations, she didn't want Holly to be upset. The poor girl was probably close to drying herself out because of how much she'd cried recently. She was never like this, and now Billy had ruined her life. He'd killed the boy she actually thought she might love, taken away her voice and two of her fingers so she had a bit of trouble writing but she'd managed to get past the problem and was writing nearly as fast as Sidney could.

But while they were sharing stories and having a fun time even though they hadn't made a single sound, Sidney had other things on her mind at that time too. Why hadn't she told them about Billy being there just before? She'd let herself be weak and her emotions get the best of her again.

Holly tugged on Sidney's pajama sleeve and Sidney snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Holly as she held out her notepad with her scribbly writing.

**Penny for your thoughts?**

Sidney looked up at her and gave her a half smile, nodding and started to write while Holly watched her intently.

**Can you keep a secret?** Holly laughed, but stopped when she heard no sound produce, she'd never laughed without her voice yet and it didn't feel right. Sidney saw the look in her eyes as they dulled again and she cupped her chin in her hand as she locked eyes with her and gave her a reassuring smile and waited till she returned it and started writing.

**Not like I can tell anyone anyways, but of course.**

Sidney bit her lip before she began writing and Holly was surprised when she finished, not expecting it to be so short and Sidney watched her face drop when she read the four words.

**The killer was here.**

Amazingly, Holly didn't cry. Maybe she had finally accepted Joey's death or faced the fact that she was never going to be able to talk again. Or maybe she was just having too much of a good time to want to ruin it. Sidney didn't guess anymore as Holly was already writing, flipping her notepad page.

**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MATT! ARE YOU OK? **Sidney nodded but Holly made a cross looking face until Sidney started writing.

**He left when you came. I'm fine.**

Holly looked down and Sidney heard her exhale deeply, she had sighed. Sidney put her notepad down and reached over to embrace Holly, rubbing her back as she spoke.

"He's not trying to kill me, he told me that if I go with him he'll stop the killing. Maybe it's time to surrender. I can't fight back forever, and so many people have died because of me." Sidney said and Holly pushed her away, looking angrily at her now as she scribbled something down and flipped it towards Sidney, pushing it close to her face.

**That's not the Sidney I know.** Sidney was going to write something but Holly continued, flipping another page.

**He took Joey from me. He's not going to take you away from me too.**

Sidney smiled at that, seeing Holly say that made her feel more confident although she really had no idea with what she'd do about Billy killing for her love back. She waited for Holly to do something but Holly scratched her hair before scribbling another sentence.

**Who's doing this Sidney?** Holly wanted to know this, she knew Sidney and Dewey knew who the killer was and no one had told her much about the investigation as they were all leading to loose ends because they didn't believe Billy was back. Neither did she, but Sidney was about to change that.

"It's Billy." She said in a strained voice while Holly dropped her notepad to hug her now, wiping the tears that began to fall from her face.

"He's after me and he's going to kill everybody close to me until he gets me." Sidney cried and Holly held her tighter.

"He killed Gale after he told her how he came back and only me and Dewey know because she left a recorder. I shot him in the chest Holly, but he got back up like nothing happened when he should of died. I need to find out how to stop him or else everyone I have left is going to die." Sidney wept and Holly moved back, holding onto Sidney's arms and gave her a caring look.

_Together_. Holly mouthed and Sidney sniffed, wiping the remaining tears as they held each other's hands.

"Yeah, we'll stop him together." Sidney only hoped that they could find a way to finally kill Billy before he'd kill everyone she loved, but more so, before she let her emotions stand in the way to let her go through with it.

* * *

><p>I'm trying to write two chapters at a time so I can update frequently and not be delayed. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!<p> 


	9. Necronomicon Ex Mortis

I'm so sorry you guys have had to wait for such a long time but with all my schoolwork it's hard to focus on writing. But I'll try making the next update a little closer to this one. Enjoy and remember to give feedback!

* * *

><p>Sidney groggily woke up and let out a long and meaningful yawn, she'd slept like a baby even though the situation she was in and she looked to her side and saw the empty space next to her and she frowned as she sat up and looked at herself when she saw her reflection in her mirror, looking better than she did yesterday although she didn't feel better within herself.<p>

"Holly? Holly are you up?" She called out and within a few seconds she could hear the thumping footsteps and Holly jogging over to her and jumping onto Sidney's bed. She was changed into her clothes and Sidney was surprised she was wearing a plain white shirt, some faded jeans and sneakers, heck even her hair was tied up! Holly pulled out her phone from her pocket and pressed a few buttons before showing it to Sidney who read the message, which had been sent from Officer Matthews.

**Wake Sid and get dressed. Be there in 30. Matt**

"Do you know what its about?" Sidney asked as she pushed away the covers and Holly backed off the bed and shook her head. Sidney frowned but got up to get dressed and half an hour later after some coffee and toast, Officer Matthews was knocking on the door and Holly quickly answered it to see him solemn looking, hat lowered to his chest as Sidney approached.

"What's up?" Sidney asked him and he caught her gaze, no matter how hard she tried he could still see all the pain behind her eyes.

"Hank Loomis is dead Sid. Dewey told me he wants you two to be under constant surveillance and we're increasing protection. I'll be with you guys 24/7 now, we just can't risk anything now with the murders getting worse." He said and the two stood side by side in silence, not knowing what to say as they followed the officer into his police car and they drove silently to the Loomis home.

"You two sleep well?" He asked them, hoping to break the awkwardness, Holly nodded but didn't look up.

"What about you Sid?" He spoke a little louder as he looked at her through the mirror; she was staring blankly out the window with her forehead rested against it. Her eyes met his reflections and she half nodded.

"Good I suppose," she said softly and her eyes drifted back to the window where people and buildings passed by and the sky was baby blue. Such a nice day, too bad Billy had made everything dismal she didn't realize how beautiful the sky looked today.

They arrived at the home and he went to Sidney's door to open it for them and waited as the two emerged from the cop car and gazed across to the police tape that surrounded the Loomis home. Coroners walked in and out while talking with the local police. There were some news reporters and cameras that he tried to avoid being harassed by with the two girls huddled behind him. Sidney looked at each reporter looking for her, but the realization that Gale was dead made a deep impression in her mind and she looked at the ground when they walked into the house after he showed his badge for entrance to the crime scene.

"You girls stay together I need to make a call. If you need anything Sheriff Burke is in the kitchen." Officer Matthews said and the two nodded and watched him leave the hallway and disappear into another room.

Sidney sighed and looked over to Holly, she seemed uneasy being here, it was obvious she wasn't ready to see another dead body but Sidney needed her here and she took hold of her hand firmly and Holly looked up and gave her a smile.

"It'll be okay. Come on Holly we should go see the Sheriff." Sidney told her and Holly nodded as she was led into the kitchen, trying to avoid the living room where a bloodied and pale hand was in view from the couch and the carpet damp with dark blood were.

Sheriff Burke was leaning against the kitchen counter with a hot mug of coffee in his pudgy hand and an unlit cigarette in his mouth. She knew he'd tried quitting smoking but ever since the Woodsboro murders started he'd be lighting up every minute. He was talking to some coroners that looked over and one of them recognized Holly from the night of Joey's death and he nodded his greeting and when Burke turned his eyes shot open and he put his cigarette in his shirt pocket and patted the girls shoulder and nodded towards Sidney.

"What are you two doing in here? Where's that damned Louis he's supposed to be looking after you t-"

"He's in the other room making a call, he said you'd be here." Sidney interrupted, a little louder than she'd expected but Burke didn't care and he nodded, his forehead creasing with every frown he made against his aging face.

"Okay. How's Deputy Riley then? I haven't gotten a chance to speak to him yet." He said as he gestured the two to take a seat as one coroner poured them coffee, Holly waited eagerly for it and eyed Sheriff Burke nervously as he lit his cigarette and when he caught her gazing at him he raised an eyebrow but dipped a hand into his pocket and held out his pack of Marlboro's which she took quickly.

"He should be out in a day or two, it wasn't as bad as we thought. It's deep but it didn't get anything serious so he'll be able to walk." Sidney said, remembering what Matthews had told them in the car.

"It's going to be hard after what happened with Gale. He's going to need a lot of time to let this fly over." Burke said more to himself than to the girls as he walked around the table and looked at the murder scene in the other room. The coroners had put the cadaver in the black body bag ready to be taken down to the morgue. The forensics would be here to look around for evidence soon.

"Sheriff Burke." Everyone turned to see Matthews walk into the room and Sidney got up from her seat as he went to shake hands with the Sheriff.

"Morning Louis. I need you with the coroner before you take the girls."

"Of course sir," He nodded and turned to Sidney and Holly, who had taken her last draw and stood close behind Sidney.

"Don't go outside while I'm gone, there's a bit of a crowd forming and the reporters keep trying to get in to talk to you two." He said and the two nodded as the rest of the officials left the kitchen leaving them alone.

Sidney turned to Holly, now was their chance to look around. Now or never Sidney thought. Sidney grabbed Holly's arms and looked at her frantically and Holly frowned.

"Holly we have to get into Billy's room." She said firmly and Holly shook her head, confused.

"He has something that we might be able to use to beat him once and for all. I'll explain everything later but right now we _have _to get that book." Holly looked at her doubtfully and looked around, unsure what to do but finally sighed and nodded.

"We have to make sure nobody sees us though, got it?" Sidney said and Holly nodded quickly and she moved back and her eyes widened and by the expression Sidney knew she had an idea.

"What is it?" Sidney asked and Holly pointed to her self and then at the officers around the living room and then made the motions of walking to the direction of outside and Sidney grinned.

"You think you can get them outside?" Sidney could only smile when Holly gave her a long forgotten smirk from Holly as she walked past her and grabbed the coffee beaker and threw it down and she had to jump back to avoid the hot coffee and glass from getting her and the officials turned quickly to see Holly standing in the middle of the mess looking completely distraught as she began running past them and the Chief coroner gestured for them all to get her and once they'd cleared the room Sidney began her venture upstairs and from memory found Billy's room; left completely untouched.

"Please buy me enough time Holly…" Sidney muttered under breath as she began scanning the room, being careful not to touch anything in case they decided to search for fingerprints in the rooms. She found a tissue box and pulled out a bunch so she could move things and try finding what she was looking for.

She got up and stood in the middle of his room and thought. She could remember the drawing she saw on the web of the book. It was in pencil so she hadn't a clue what color it was. But it had a distorted face like it was screaming and the description had said it was made out of human flesh. It gave her creeps thinking about it. Sidney searched for a minute longer until she'd been through everything possible to come to a conclusion it wasn't here.

"He must have it already dammit. But why would he come back and kill his dad? Unless he…" Sidney's mind clicked and she hurried out of the room and into the master bedroom that had been completely trashed and the sheets had blood on it, the carpet had small droplets too. They must have fought here. Billy must've been looking for something, for the book.

"He found the book and hid it…he found out what it could do and he hid it…that's why Billy came back here…he came to get it back." She said to herself.

Knowing she wouldn't have enough time to search the entire room for the book she thought of where he might have kept it, somewhere Billy hadn't already trashed…

In his closet she pushed past hung clothes and opened shoeboxes and was on her hands and knees and when she was feeling around for anything else she felt the wall and when she pushed it moved and she fell forward with a thud.

"What the heck?" She whispered as she got up onto a knee and peered into the hole that had been made into the wall where a wooden box lay and she gasped and retrieved it.

"Fuck there's a lock." She cursed and put the box to her side so she could put the wall back in place and she sat there in the closet staring at the box.

"_Sidney! Sidney where are you?_" She gasped and looked to the door. Louis was calling her from downstairs and she got up and ran to the window and opened it.

"_She's probably in the bathroom or something, let Holly go find her." _She heard Sheriff Burke say and she sighed in relief as she heard light footsteps hurrying up the stairs and when Holly finally entered the room Sidney walked over to her with the box.

"It's got to be in here but we need to get it home without them seeing it." Sidney said in a hushed tone and Holly thought as she took hold of the box. It was smaller than a shoebox but even so walking around with it would raise questions.

"No it's okay Holly I already have an idea, just go back and take them to the car and I'll be with you in a minute okay? Just make sure they don't catch me." Sidney said and Holly nodded as she handed the box back and left the room.

Sidney walked to the window and looked out. Thank goodness there was the back porch so she could make her way down without dropping down to break her legs. She tucked the box into her jacket and zipped it up so it wouldn't fall out. Carefully she made her way out the window and she balanced herself on the roof as she side stepped to the edge and turned herself around to properly make her way down and she let herself drop down to the grass.

"That wasn't so hard." She said to herself reassuringly as she went through the back door and through to the front door where Holly looked to see her step out the door only to be swarmed by the press. Sidney hated press.

"Is Billy back from the dead Sidney? Is he back for blood?"

"Was the father involved?"

"What's the condition of Deputy Riley?"

"How do you feel about Gale Weathers death?"

Sidney felt something snap in her from the last comment and she lashed out as her fist connected with the reporters nose and his head snapped back as others tried to help him up while holding their microphones and cameras at Sidney as Sheriff Burke came over to push them away and tell them this was a crime scene and they weren't allowed here.

"Get away from her! This is an official crime scene now get before you piss me off." He barked at them as he made a route for Sidney to quickly get into the backseat of the cop car where Holly impatiently sat.

* * *

><p>"Don't listen to them Sid there all the same." Officer Matthews told her as they waited for the traffic light to flash green.<p>

"I know. I just couldn't control myself. I just want everyone to go away for one day. But I know this is never going to end." She said and the light turned green and the car went into motion as it kept driving until it took a left and as the dirt track ended they were now back at Sidney's house.

"It'll be okay Sid, we'll find the killer no matter what and you'll be safe. Both of you." He said as he opened the door for the two. They walked to the door and Sidney unlocked it and turned to wait for Matthews as he opened his trunk and pulled out a duffel bag and locked the car.

"How long do you think you'll be staying here watching out for us?" Sidney asked and Matthews shrugged as they walked in, Holly had gone ahead of them and went to Sidney's room to close the door. Matthews frowned and looked back at Sidney.

"Is she okay?" Matthews asked and Sidney nodded and gestured for him to take a seat on her couch.

"She's managing. She's just having a hard time with Joey and her voice and her, you know, her fingers…"

"Ah. Stupid question. But back to your first one: I'm hoping the investigation will end soon, we got a good team going. So do I take the couch or?"

"You can use my dads room, he's still in Michigan. I should probably call him tonight."

"Thanks Sid."

"You're welcome Officer Matthews,"

"Please, call me Louis." He told her and she smiled as he rubbed her shoulder and picked up his things to head to his room and as soon as she heard the door close she shot up and went to hers where Holly was examining the box she'd handed her.

"You think we can pick it?" Sidney asked and Holly shrugged as she shook the box and Sidney kneeled down with her on the carpet.

"We could cut it open maybe?" Holly shook her head and thought. She then clicked her fingers and held the lock in one hand and raised her clenched hand in the air and swung her arm down onto it and Sidney got the idea and nodded.

"It doesn't look too strong so I guess we could break it. If I find any bolt cutters in the shed we'll use that but if not we have a hammer. We'll do it when Louis is asleep, he's downstairs in dad's room so he hopefully won't hear." Sidney said and Holly nodded as they stared at the box between them. Holly looked up and gave her a hopeful smile. Sidney embraced her and stroked her hair.

Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>Sorry this isn't much, but I assure you the next chapter is going to be worth it with the Necronomicon AND a few people who give a big helping hand in the battle against Billy! Reviews please!<p> 


	10. Favors

I'm so sorry to all my lovely readers that I haven't updated in a long time but I've been so busy with end of year exams but holidays are on so I'm free! I wanted to post the chapter as soon as I finished it so hope you all enjoy it and the next one should hopefully be up soon! Remember to review at the end I would love to hear what you think and please feel free to nag at me more to update so I won't forget.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Dad?" Sidney whispered to her phone as she waited patiently for the reply on the other end, Holly sat next to her keenly listening.<p>

"It's good to hear your voice Sid. I'm glad you're okay. Sheriff Burke phoned me a few days ago telling me everything and he's kept me updated about the situation. Tell Holly I say hi and I hope she's doing well." He said and the girls felt relieved, at least they didn't have to explain anything.

"I'm sorry I never called, I didn't want to add more stress to your business trip," Sidney started but her dad hushed her and laughed.

"Don't be, I should be the one who's sorry for not calling. We can get through this Sid we have in the past." His voice had no worry, only the tone of a caring father. He was a confident man; he always looked on the better end of things even after his wife was murdered.

"I hope you're right. But I'm not here to talk about that, I need to ask you a big favor for me since you're in Detroit." She said and he was quiet, he didn't need to tell her to carry on.

"I need you to find somebody for me. His name is Ashley Williams and I've sent you an e-mail with everything you need to know and what to tell him. You can't tell Sheriff Burke I called or about the e-mail. When you find Ash I need you to bring him back to Woodsboro." Sidney told him and her father kept silent for a bit longer before she heard him sigh.

"I'll see what I can do Sid, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know if I find him. Stay safe Sid, I love you." He said and Sidney looked up at Holly before she replied to her father.

"I love you too Dad, good luck."

"You too."

The phone went monotone as the call ended and Sidney put aside her phone and smiled at Holly.

"Come on let's go open that box." She said as she stood up but only to be pulled back down by Holly who gave her a questioning look.

_Weren't we supposed to wait until Louis went to sleep?_ Holly's eyes read to Sidney as Sidney shook Holly's hold on her and shook her head.

"We'll turn the radio on really loud or something, I need to see this book now. I can't wait any longer we're wasting too much time." Sidney said and Holly frowned, doubt showing in her face but Sidney was too stubborn to notice as she walked to her door.

"I'm going to look in the shed for something we can use, stay here and make some noise." She left Holly to just sit there and stare at the box, which contained what Sidney thought as the key to killing Billy once and for all. She decided to get up and walk to the radio, switching it on and slowly cranking up the volume. Louis who was downstairs didn't seem to care, as there were no complaints being yelled upstairs so she walked back to the box, sitting in front of it and staring blankly at it.

Inside was the book that had supposedly brought Billy Loomis back from the dead. This was the book that gave him life after death so he could savagely murder an innocent man, someone who had been her everything once and now was just a memory. Joey was dead because of Billy and she was going to do whatever it took to help Sidney defeat him. She wanted to be there to watch him die.

_Wait._ She thought to herself. It clicked in her mind and her eyes started glinting, tears welling up as hope filled her. She grabbed the box and started yanking at the lock. _This was it_, she thought to herself, _with this I can bring Joey back and we can be together again. _She told herself over and over and now desperation filled her and she jumped up and ran to Sidney's bed and forcefully tried breaking the wooden box against Sidney's bed post. She heard the book inside shaking as it hit the inside walls of the box but to no avail would it break. She needed something harder but she didn't care and started smashing it again and again against the post until arms reached around her and pulled her back making her drop the box and she tried to shriek but nothing came out.

"Holly stop what are you doing!" Sidney cried as Holly tried breaking free of her grip so she could get the box.

Sidney kept wrestling with Holly until Holly stopped suddenly and Sidney let her drop to her knees as she realized Holly had broken down into tears. As she stooped over to pick up the box she picked up the bolt cutters she dropped and sat next to Holly.

"What's the matter with you Holly? What just happened then?" Sidney questioned as Holly continuously wiped her face with her hand and Holly stopped when Sidney prodded her with a notebook and a pen.

_**I can bring Joey back with the book.**_

Sidney felt guilt weld up inside her, she couldn't let her do it but it was Sidney's fault Billy killed Joey, everything was. Sidney frowned as she rubbed her hand against Holly's face.

"I'm sorry Holly, but we can't." Sidney told her sympathetically but Holly was writing again, trying to win this even though she'd already lost.

_**We can bring everyone back.**_

"No, Holly. We can't." Sidney's tone was bitter; the thought of bringing everyone that had died back with the book sickened her. They would become terrible creatures. Holly threw down the notebook and pen and she glared at Sidney.

"I told you we can't Holly!" Sidney finally shouted at her and Holly's face dropped. Sidney, realizing what she'd done immediately embraced her and whispered apologies as Holly began crying again.

"I'm so sorry Holly I didn't mean to yell. You didn't know." Holly pushed away and looked at her, no anger, only confusion.

_Know what?_

Sidney sighed before she pointed to the box. "That book has the ability to bring people back, but when they come back they aren't themselves. They don't have control over their bodies because there are these evil spirits that get to possess your body if you come back. Billy was able to take control but he's still not 100% there. All the people he's killed, their souls belong to that book and there's nothing we can do to help them. The only thing we can do now is avenge them and defeat Billy. That's why we need Ashley to tell us what he knows about them so he can help us. Do you understand now Holly?" Sidney said and Holly nodded her head sadly as the last of her tears spilled from her face.

"Okay, let's open this box." Sidney picked up the bolt cutters and placed the box between them and she positioned the sharp blades and pushed down and the blades cut through the lock like butter and she dropped it at her side and gulped before she opened the box, revealing the Book of the Dead.


End file.
